Team FAAM
by Nikola the Einstein
Summary: FACE family in Remnant. Humans named will be used. Follow Alfred, Matthew, Francis, and Arthur as they take the world of Remnant by irings to be decided. No Yaoi, No Yuri.
1. Chapter 1

Team FAAM chapter 1: Prologues

Talking

 _Thinking/Flashbacks/French(You'll know when each is being used, trust me)_

 _ **Disclaimer: I have no rights to either RWBY or Hetalia, sad as it is.**_

 **Prologue: The Duelist**

 **...Somewhere in Vale...**

A lone figure walks through a dense forest. While most of his features are covered by a dark blue hood, two basket hilt, fencing sabers can be seen strapped to his hips. The figure reaches into his hood and pulls out a small pocket watch.

"At this rate I am going to be late." The figure said with an odd accent in his voice. "Arthur will never let me hear the end of this _si je suis en retard_..." The figure said to himself. He sped up slightly in order to arrive at his destination on time. For a time, all was silent. Then the figure stopped when he heard growling. A pack of Beowolves emerged from the tree line, an alpha being visible in the back.

"Of course something like this would happen to me." The figure muttered to himself. " _Bonjour_ , would any of you care to give me directions?" The figure said. The Beowolves responded by roaring and charging at him. " _Je suppose que non_." The man said as he took off the hood covering his face. It revealed a teenager with shoulder length blonde hair. He unsheathed his sabers and took a stance.

The first Beowolf reached the young man and swung its claws at him. The man elegantly stepped to the side and slashed at the Grimm's forearm with his twin sabers. The Beowolf growled in pain. It swung its other hand at the man who ducked under it. The young man stepped into the Grimm's defense and delivered a multitude of slashes to the Grimm's underbelly. The Beowolf backed up, shocked at the sudden intensity of attacks. Before the man could finish off the beast, the rest of the pack reached him.

Despite the Grimm's best efforts, they could not manage one hit on the man. He ducked and weaved under their blows with ease. He quickly jumped onto a Beowolf's shoulders and cleaved its head clean off its shoulders. He backflipped to avoid another blow and landed on the back on another Grimm. He flipped one of his sabers around and drove it hilt deep into the back of the Beowolf. The monster fell face first into the dirt. Before he could regain his sword, the man was forced to dodge as more Grimm poured in. Even with just one saber, the man made mincemeat of his attackers. He calmly and elegantly dispatched the Grimm one by one. In a few short minutes, the only one left was the alpha.

The young man and alpha regarded each other with calculating eyes. The alpha was much bigger than the other Grimm, and had more armor than them too. He looked at his saber that was stuck in the ground, the Grimm it was attached to having disintegrated long ago. Neither of them moved for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, the young man bolted for his second saber. The alpha ran at him to try to prevent the man from regaining his second weapon. The man was faster though. He picked up his second saber and jumped over the alpha. He tried to deliver two slashes to the apha's back, but the bone armor there was was too thick to break through. The man frowned in annoyance.

He landed on the ground and quickly ducked under another clawed strike. The youth delivered two quick slashes to the exposed skin on the alpha's rib armor. He took a step back to dodge a bite. He smashed his blades on the alpha's head, though once again the armor was too thick for his weapons. The youth knew that he couldn't penetrate the armor. He knew the limits of his weapons. His sabers were built for speed and precision, not brute force. _Leave brute force to the twins_ , the youth thought in amusement.

He had a couple ways to work around the armor problem of course, though one way he would rather save as a last resort. His resolve set, the young man picked a spot to attack. He finally chose the armor on the alpha's shoulder blade.

The young man bolted at the alpha. He avoided the monster's blows and started attacking the shoulder armor. Each individual strike didn't do much, but the more he attacked the armor, the more it cracked and split. Avoiding a wild monster's attacks was child's play to the man, so he had ample time to slash at the armor. Finally, the armor gave way and blade met skin and muscle. The alpha shrieked in pain while the youth gave a triumphant smile.

The alpha did something then that the youth did not expect. He did a full body charge that caught the young man by surprise. The man was sent crashing through three trees and landed with a thud on the ground. He got up while coughing.

"That was not a very honorably move." The man said while checking his person for injuries. He paused when he saw mud smeared on the front of his hood. "You seem to have gotten my clothes dirty." The man said while adopting a small glare. "I am going to have to execute you for this." The youth said a his blades started glowing. He brought them over his right shoulder and prepared to attack. The alpha gave one final roar and charged at the man.

"You, sir, have entered my guillotine." The youth said. He then charged at blisteringly fast speeds. In the blink of an eye, he was twenty meters behind the alpha, blades lowered to the ground. The alpha stood stock still for a few seconds. Then, two lines appeared going diagonally down from the shoulder to the hip. The alpha fell into three parts as the young man sheathed his swords. The man winked at the disintegrating corpse before walking off. He pulled out his scroll when he heard it vibrating.

"Hello?" The young man said.

"Francis where the bloody Hell are you?" The person on the other line asked.

"I ran into a little _difficulté_ situation, Arthur. I'll be there soon enough."

"Hurry the Hell up then." The man said before hanging up. Francis sighed as he put his scroll away.

" _Ce qu'un trou du cul_."

 _The screen darkens as a square divided into four dark pillars appears. One pillar lights up and reveal Francis winking at the camera, one saber leaning on his shoulder. The letter F appears under him._

 **Prologue: The Magician**

… **Somewhere in Vale…**

"Why am I not surprised that everyone is bloody late?" A teenager with very prominent eyebrows asked himself. He was currently sitting in a clearing, dense forest all around him.

"I get why Matthew is late. He's the one stuck traveling with Alfred. That boy can't sit still for more than five seconds at a time. The frog's probably coming late just to spite me." The teenager said as got up to stretch. To his right was a claymore and what looked like a plain wooden staff.

"Dear Lord I'm bored. Seeing as how no one else is going to show up anytime soon, I might as well go explore." Arthur said to himself. There wasn't really anything else for him to do. He could play one of those mobile games on his phone, but he wasn't very interested in those. Arthur had no idea how Alfred could play those games for hours on end. The young man picked up his claymore and staff before walking into the wilderness. He strapped the staff and sword to his back so he could keep his hands free.

The bushy browed youth walked aimlessly for a few minutes before coming to the mouth of a cave. Arthur regarded the cave with a critical eye for a few seconds before shrugging.

"Eh, why not?" Arthur said to himself as he entered the mouth of the cave. As Arthur walked down the cave, it became harder and harder to see. Not wanting to strain his eyes, Arthur held his hand out, palm face up. Nothing happened for a second before a small flame came to life in his palm. This flame helped illuminate the path Arthur was going through. As he walked, Arthur absentmindedly hummed to himself in an effort to fill the silence. Eventually, the cave path led into an enormous clearing inside the cave. There must have been stone with special properties there, because they were glowing as if they were being powered by something.

"Aw Bollocks." Arthur said to himself as he looked towards the middle of the cave. A pack of Ursa Majors and Minors was resting there. One raised its head to regard Arthur before roaring the other Grimm awake. Arthur grabbed his claymore as he prepared for the inevitable Grimm attack. The Ursa, having seen Arthur, charged the young man with the intent of ripping him limb from limb. Arthur held his claymore loosely with one hand as he waited for the Grimm to attack.

As the first Grimm raised its claws to rip Arthur to shreds, the young man swung his claymore and severed the Grimm's arm. Before it could even yell out in pain, Arthur cleaved its head off its shoulders. The young man raised his blade to block a claw swipe from another Ursa. A brief power struggle began between the young man and the Ursa before another Grimm tried to attack from the back. Arthur, sensing the attack, let go of his sword to jump over the other Grimm's attack. Before Arthur could get back his sword, he was swatted aside by an Ursa Major. The youth went tumbling across the cavern floor before coming to a stop against the rock wall.

"Would you all just bugger off!?" Arthur exclaimed as he reached for the staff strapped to his back. Staff in hand, Arthur faced off against the remaining Grimm pack. As the pack charged Arthur, the young man did something unexpected. Arthur concentrated until both ends of the staff were literally on fire. His eyes seemed to glow as he concentrated. Satisfied, the young man went to meet the Grimm charge head one. He swung the fire tipped staff at the Ursa. Right before hitting the first Grimm, the fire seemed to take the loose shape of a blade. Instead of meeting the blunt end of a staff covered with fire, the Grimm found itself being sliced open by the fire.

"Take that you wankers!" Arthur yelled as he sliced another Grimm with his staff. Too caught up in gloating, Arthur didn't notice an Ursa Major sneak up behind him. Arthur once again found himself swatted into a rock wall, dropping his staff in the process.

"Ow." Arthur muttered as he unsteadily got on his feet. He looked around for his staff, but saw that it was on the other end of the cavern. The remaining Ursa charged the young man, thinking that he was defenseless.

Oh how wrong the Ursa were.

"Would you all…" Arthur growled as his eye started glowing again.

"... just piss off!" Arthur yelled as he threw his hands forward. An enormous gust of wind seemingly emanating from Arthur sent the Grimm crashing into the rock wall behind them. Not done, Arthur raised his hands again. Mist seemed to emanate from his palms as he threw them forward again. Almost immediately, the Grimm were shredded by icicles courtesy of Arthur. The young man began panting from the amount of energy he had exerted.

"Showed… them…" Arthur said between pants as he went to pick up his claymore and staff. Having had his fill of adventure for the day, Arthur exited the cave and made his way back to the clearing. He scowled when he saw no one was there. Arthur pulled out his scroll and dialed Francis' number. He waited for a few seconds before Francis answered.

"Hello?" The young man said.

"Francis where the bloody Hell are you?" Arthur asked, impatience clear in his voice.

"I ran into a little _difficulté_ situation, Arthur. I'll be there soon enough."

"Hurry the Hell up then." Arthur said before hanging up again. He put in Matthew's number and waited for the twin to pick up.

"Hello?" Matthew asked in his quiet voice.

"Matthew, you're late. Where are you and Alfred?" Arthur asked, much more patient with Mathew than he was with Francis.

"I'm sorry Arthur. Alfred… uh… wanted to be a hero again." Matthew said. Arthur sighed, knowing very well what Matthew meant.

"What did he do?" Arthur asked with a lot of hesitation.

"Oh, nothing much. He heard on his scroll that a village nearby was being attacked. He made us go and kill the Grimm." Matthew said.

"Where are you two now?"

"Still at the village. Alfred and I are helping move some of the rubble for them." Matthew said.

"Well try to get here as fast as you can. We have to be at Beacon by the end of this week." Arthur said. It had taken a lot of persuading on Arthur's part to get Ozpin to let Matthew and Alfred into Beacon, so he'd rather not lose this opportunity.

"Don't worry, we should be done here soon. If you want, Alfred and I will just meet you in Vale." Mathew suggested.

"Tell you what, if you and Alfred aren't here by sundown, Francis and I will go meet you halfway. From there, we'll just walk to Vale." Arthur said.

"Alright, I'll tell Alfred to hurry up. See you soon." Mathew said before hanging up. Arthur looked at his scroll for a few seconds before putting it away and sighing.

"Once again Arthur, you are the only one on time." Arthur said to himself as he sat down on the floor.

 _The screen darkens to reveal four pillars. The first one is already lit up, revealing Francis. The second one lights up and shows Arthur with a scowl on his face. In one hand he has his claymore while he has fire in the other hand. The letter A appears under him._

 **Prologue: The Twins**

… **Somewhere in Vale…**

Two figures of roughly the same height were walking down the road. At first glance one could tell that they were twins, thought there were some notable differences. One had violet eyes while the other had bright blue. One had a cowlick that refused to go down while the other had one piece of hair curling down his face. One was wearing a bomber jacket while the other was carrying what looked to be a small polar bear. One had brown bear ears sticking out of his head while the other had white.

"Matty, I'm bored… " One of them whined.

"Why don't you play a game on your scroll Alfred?" Matthew suggested, very used to his brother's whining.

"It's no fun when I play alone. And you can't play with me 'cause you're holding Kumai… Kumama… Kamuja…" Alfred struggled as he tried to pronounce the name.

"Kumajirou. Just call him Kuma, Alfred." Matthew said as he looked down at the small polar bear.

"Yeah, whatever dude. Why did we have to walk? Couldn't we have just taken a plane or something?" Alfred asked as he dragged his feet. He wasn't anywhere near tired, but the youth with blue eyes was very susceptible to boredom.

"No plane goes where we have to, Alfred. Besides, I recall that you were the one who said, and I quote, 'Dude, let's go on foot! It'll be like an adventure!' and end quote." Matthew said, doing a surprisingly good job at mimicking Alfred's voice. Alfred puffed his cheeks out in indignation while fixing a small glare at his brother. Before he could say anything, Alfred felt his scroll vibrate. Alfred took it out and looked at the message he received before grinning.

"Finally, some action!" Alfred said. "Matty, slight detour." Alfred said as he grabbed his brother's arm.

"Why? We're already at risk of being late and you know how Arthur gets when that happens." Matthew said.

"Let the tea drinker blow a fuse. This is way more important. A message was just sent out to any Huntsman and Huntress in the area. A village is being attacked and they need help fighting off the Grimm." Alfred said as he started dragging his brother in the direction of the village.

"You aren't even a Huntsman, how did you get that message?" Matthew asked in surprise.

"Can't hear you Matty! Too busy bein' a hero!" Alfred said as he started running, Matthew in tow. The twin with violet eyes sighed knowing there was no changing his brother's mind.

"Let's just hurry up." Matthew said as he began running alongside his brother, Kumajirou still in his arms. After running for a few minutes, the twins began to hear the sounds of Grimm growling and people screaming. Alfred put on an extra burst of speed, prompting Matthew to do the same. Pretty soon, they were on the edge of the village. Some buildings were on fire while others had been destroyed completely.

"Never fear, the Hero has arrived!" Alfred yelled out. "Hurry up and leave Kuma here Mattie!" Alfred said as he ran into the village.

"Alrighty Kumajirou. I'll be back in a few minutes. You stay here, okay?" Matthew said as he placed the small polar bear next to a tree. The polar bear seemed to understand what Matthew was saying as it nodded its head and laid down against the tree. Satisfied that Kumajirou would be safe, Matthew ran after his brother.

"Alfred! Where are you!?" Matthew yelled, a surprising change of pace from his usually quiet voice. Matthew got his answer when an Ursa Major went flying past him and crashed into a burning building.

"Sorry Matty! Nearly got you there!" Alfred said as he ran past his brother. The Ursa Major tried standing only to have Alfred pick up the Grimm and throw him further into the building. Matthew, used to his brother's strength, rolled his eyes.

"Alfred, try using your weapon! We wouldn't want you to cause more property damage than there already is!" Matthew yelled above the cacophony of screaming people and roaring Grimm. To demonstrate his point, Mathew pulled out his own weapon. Strapped to his back was a high caliber sniper rifle. Without looking through the scope, Matthew aimed and fired at a pack of Beowolves running towards them. Matthew proved to have an impressive trigger finger, firing one round after another. He didn't even feel the recoil for each shot he fired. Clearly both twins were stronger than they looked.

"Matty that was so badass! You held your gun in one arm and you were all like bam! Bam bam bam!" Alfred yelled out. Wanting to be awesome like his brother, Alfred reached into his bomber jacket and pulled out two high tech looking pistols. The youth with the cowlick aimed and fired at an Alpha Beowolf, blasting it to pieces.

"Okay Matty, here's what we'll do. You'll climb to the top of that tower," Alfred gestured to the top of a building in the middle of the village, "and cover the retreat of the villagers. I'll take care of the Grimm still in the village. If you see any big ones, you know what to do." Alfred said as he flashed a grin at his brother. Matty nodded, trusting his brother's judgment. Alfred may act like a goofball most of the time, but he was surprisingly good at thinking up battle strategies on the fly. Matthew jumped onto one of the rooftops and ran to the tower. Alfred checked to make sure his pistols were fully loaded before running to where the Grimm sounds were densest.

Matthew climbed to the top of the tower where he had a full view of the village below. He braced his rifle against his shoulders and knelt. Looking through the scope. Matthew spotted some villagers being chased by Grimm. The violet eyed boy took a deep breath before rapid firing his rifle. Almost instantly, every Grimm went down, each from a shot to the head. Without pausing, Matthew turned to the right and spotted a wounded huntsman about to be overwhelmed. Once again, Matthew dropped every Grimm there, leaving a very confused Huntsman to look around for his savior. In the background, Matthew could hear the gunshots and laughter of his Matthew was looking for another target. he heard a scream behind him. Matthew turned around and saw a family backed into a corner. Matthew was about to fire when he saw what kind of Grimm it was.

"Shit." Matthew muttered, speaking a rarely said swear word. A Beringel was facing down the family. Against a Grimm with armor like that, Matthew's sniper rifle would have to be at point blank range to do any damage. He knew he wouldn't be able to get down there fast enough to save the family, so he did the next best thing.

He called for his brother.

Matthew placed a special bullet in his rifle and fired it at the Beringel. This did two things. First, it distracted the Grimm and caused it to focus its attention on Matthew. Second, the bullet acted like a flare. Upon impact, the bullet shattered and released red smoke into the air. This would lead someone to the exact location of the Grimm. In an effort to buy time, Matthew fired a few real rounds at the Beringel, though all this did was annoy it. Now that it knew where Matthew was, the Beringel made a mighty leap towards the top of the tower and Matthew.

It wouldn't get anywhere near the tower.

"Surprise Motherfucker!" Alfred yelled, quoting one of his favorite movies. He intercepted the Beringel mid jump and kicked it to the ground. The gorilla Grimm crashed into the ground, but quickly recovered. Alfred fired a barrage of dust ammo at the Grimm, but it didn't do much damage. The Beringel swung its fist at Alfred. The young man responded ducking under it and jumping away to get some distance.

"Alright, so guns are a no go. Guess I'll have to settle for something more hands on." Alfred said to himself as his grin grew wider in anticipation. He pressed a button on each of his pistols. The pistols gave an audible whirr of gears as they started contracting and forming themselves around Alfred's hands. In less than two seconds, Alfred's pistols had turned into something akin to brass knuckles.

"You ready Matty!?" Alfred yelled out.

"Ready!" Matthew yelled back from the top of the tower. Matthew aimed with his sniper rifle while Alfred got into a boxing stance, hopping from foot to foot. The Beringel, sensing that Alfred wasn't like ordinary Huntsmen, cautiously regarded the teenager. After what felt like an eternity, the Beringel made a fist and tried to punch Alfred to oblivion. The Beringel was fairly old, and had had its fair number of battles with Huntsmen and Huntresses. It was expecting Alfred to either jump over the attack or dodge it. What it wasn't expecting was for Alfred to rear back his own fist and meet the attack with one of his own.

Fist met fist as the teenager and Grimm had a brief power struggle. It was ended when the Beringel raised its other hand and tried to grab Alfred. The youth ducked under this attack and slipped into the Grimm's guard. Alfred slammed a fist into the Grimm's mid-section, cracking some bone plates in the process, before uppercutting the gorilla Grimm.

The Grimm stumbled back, slightly dazed, before recovering. It beat its chest in a show of bravado before charging again. Once again, Alfred and the Beringel traded blows, Alfred landing most of them. At the end of the encounter, Alfred slipped on some rubble. The Beringel, seeing an opportunity, raised its fist and swung downwards with the intention of smashing Alfred. Before the attack could connect, the Beringel's fist was shot with sniper rifle ammunition, causing the attack to swing to the right of Alfred.

"Got your back Alfred!" Matthew yelled from a completely different building than the one he was originally on. The Beringel turned towards the other twin. It was about to attack Matthew when Alfred slammed his fist into the back of the Beringel's neck. Before the Grimm could recover, Alfred raised a leg and used his heel to kick the Grimm's head. The force was enough to make the gorilla Grimm fall face first into the ground. Alfred jumped back to gain some distance and see if the Grimm would get back up.

"Think we killed it?" Matthew asked as he watched his brother approach the body and poke it with the tip of his foot.

"I think we wo-OH SHIT!" Alfred yelled as the Grimm suddenly grabbed his foot and threw him into a stone wall.

"Alfred!" Matthew yelled in concern. The Beringel focused on the violet eyed twin now that he thought that Alfred had been defeated. It roared before running in Matthew's direction. The youth took a deep breath before unloading round after round at the charging Grimm.

"C'mon Alfred, hurry up." Matthew muttered as he stood his ground. The twin knew that attack wasn't nearly enough to put down his brother, so he just had to wait for him to get back into the battle. The Beringel, barely affected by the rifle rounds, quickly made it to where Matthew was. The violet eyed boy dodged a punch before pressing a button on his rifle. The sniper rifle elongated itself, quickly turning into a spear. Matthew slashed upwards, but only met bone armor. He tried stabbing the Grimm, but his spear didn't get past the tip. Even with his strength, the Beringel's armor was too much for him to pierce.

The Beringel smashed the roof Matthew was standing on, causing the twin to stumble and fall. Matthew used his spear to quickly get up and pole vault over the gorilla Grimm, slashing at its back while he did so.

"Mattie!" Alfred yelled as he climbed up on the roof. There was blood dribbling down the left side of his head and he was missing his glasses.

"Alfred your head! Are you okay!?" Matthew exclaimed while dodging another attack.

"Oh I'm fine, just caught me while my guard was down is all." Alfred said. "So you ready to kill this thing?" Alfred asked as he raised his fists. Matthew dodged an attack before jumping to be side by side with Alfred. The violet eyed twin raised his spear in preparation.

"Let's." Matthew said. Alfred charged and met the Grimm's punch with one of his own. Before the Beringel could throw another attack, Matthew slashed at the Grimms face. As the Beringel raised its hand to swat Matthew, Alfred delivered a quick one-two combo to its chest and face. The Beringel stumbled back a couple of paces only to have Matthew stab his spear into the back of its knee. The Beringel, now handicapped, tried to turn around and hit Matthew, but the violet eyed twin had already backed off. Alfred slipped into the Beringel's guard and shattered the Grimm's other knee. The Grimm grabbed Alfred and threw him at the wall of another building. This time Alfred was ready. He flipped in mid-air and landed feet first against the wall.

The Beringel dug its hands into nearby buildings and started throwing giant pieces of rubble at Alfred. The blue eyed twin grinned and made no move to dodge the rubble. Right as it was about to hit him, the rubbly was shot out of the air.

"Thanks Matty!" Alfred called out to his brother.

"Can we please hurry up and kill it?" Matty asked, the barrel of his rifle still smoking.

"Slash at its neck, I have a plan." Alfred said. Matthew nodded as he turned his rifle into a spear. The violet eyed youth rushed the Beringel spear raised high. Thanks to its limited mobility, Matthew was able to easily dodge the Beringel's attacks. He began slashing at the Grimm's neck, damage accumulating over time.

"Is that good enough?" Matthew asked.

"Yep." Alfred said from behind the Grimm. The blue eyed teenager jumped on the Beringel's back and placed his hands on either side of its head and jaw. Before the Beringel could react, Alfred exerterted as much force as he could muster. An audible crack echoed across the area as Alfred snapped its neck.

Defeated, the Grimm slumped to the ground where it slowly started to dissipate.

"I think that should just about cover it." Alfred said.

"What about the other Grimm?" Matthew asked.

"I took care of them. They were mostly Ursa and Beowolves. Anyone can kill those." Alfred said with a shrug. "Really, they probably sent the distress signal because of cuddles here." Alfred said while gesturing to the half dissipated body of the Beringel.

"So can we leave?" Matthew asked.

"Later. First we have to ask the villagers if they need any help moving rubble and stuff." Alfred said, soaking in every moment he got to be a hero.

"Alright. Let me go get Kumajirou." Matthew said as he walked in the direction of the small polar bear. Halfway there, Matthew's scroll started to buzz. The violet eyed boy took out his scroll and saw that it was Arthur.

"Hello?" Mathew asked in his quiet voice.

"Matthew, you're late. Where are you and Alfred?" Arthur asked.

"I'm sorry Arthur. Alfred… uh… wanted to be a hero again." Matthew said. He heard Arthur sigh on the other end of the call, clearly knowing what Matthew was talking about.

"What did he do?" Arthur asked with a lot of hesitation.

"Oh, nothing much. He heard on his scroll that a village nearby was being attacked. He made us go and kill the Grimm." Matthew said.

"Where are you two now?"

"Still at the village. Alfred and I are helping move some of the rubble for them." Matthew said as he glanced at the village and saw Alfred lift a stone wall out of the way for the villagers.

"Well try to get here as fast as you can. We have to be at Beacon by the end of this week." Arthur said. Matthew knew it had taken a lot of effort for Arthur to get Ozpin to let him and Alfred into Beacon, so he understood why Arthur wanted to get to Beacon as quick as he could.

"Don't worry, we should be done here soon. If you want, Alfred and I will just meet you in Vale." Mathew suggested.

"Tell you what, if you and Alfred aren't here by sundown, Francis and I will go meet you halfway. From there, we'll just walk to Vale." Arthur said.

"Alright, I'll tell Alfred to hurry up. See you soon." Mathew said before hanging up. He looked down and saw that Kumajirou had fallen asleep. "You can sleep through anything, can't you buddy?" Matthew said as he picked up the small polar bear. He walked back into the village and saw some important looking old guy talking to Alfred. The blue eyed twins head was wrapped in some bandages.

"But you are so young! Yet you say you killed the Beringel?" The old man, probably the leader, asked in astonishment.

"Totally. Me and Matthew kicked its ass!" Alfred said as he rubbed his head and laughed.

"For helping save this village, I thank you. Is there anyway we could repay you?" The old man asked. Alfred looked pensive for a few moments before answering.

"Well Matthew and I are trying to get to somewhere specific, but I think we're late now." Alfred said. An older looking Huntsman with one of his arms in a sling stepped out of the crowd.

"No problem. I got an off roader on the other side of the village. I'll take you where you gotta go." The Huntsman said while showing his car keys. Matthew recognized him as the man he had saved from being overwhelmed by Grimm.

"Thanks bro! Oh hey Matty!" Alfred called out, barely noticing his brother's appearance. "This guy's gonna give us a lift, sweet right?"

"That would be very helpful, thank you." Matthew said as he nodded to the man.

"I should be thanking you. I saw you on that tower shooting down Grimm. I would be dead if it wasn't for you." The man said as he did a slight bow. Matthew smiled and returned it.

"C'mon guys! Let's go!" Alfred yelled as impatience began to get to him. Matthew smiled as he began to follow his brother and the huntsman.

 _The screen darkens to reveal four pillars. The first two are already lit up, revealing Francis and Arthur. The last two light up. The first one reveals Alfred with a cheerful grin on his face. He is aiming his pistols at the screen. The last one shows Matthew with a shy, yet determined smile on his face. His sniper rifle is in his arms. The letter A and M appear under them._

 _Francis Bonnefroy_

 _Arthur Kirkland_

 _Alfred F. Jones_

 _Matthew Williams_

 _Team FAAM is ready to take the world of Remnant by storm._

 _ **A/N: Hello everybody and welcome to the reboot of Team FAAM, you know the story that never got past its first intro? Yeah, that was me jumping the gun and posting something before I even had the story figured out. Now, however, I have a good idea of what I want to write.**_

 _ **That said, there are still a few things that have yet to be decided. The first is pairings. I have a vague idea of who I want to be with who, but I am open to suggestions. The second is semblances. Francis and Matthew's semblances have been decided, but Arthur and Alfred's haven't. I am also open to suggestions about this.**_

 _ **That's about all I have to say.**_

 _ **I'll see you all next chapter.**_

 _ **Until then.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Team FAAM chapter 2: Heroes have to stick together

Talking

 _Thinking/Flashbacks/French(You'll know when each is being used, trust me)_

 _ **Disclaimer: I have no rights to either RWBY or Hetalia, sad as it is.**_

… **City of Vale…**

"Pllleeeeaasssseeee…" Alfred whined. "I won't be gone for more than ten minutes, fifteen tops!" Alfred said. Team FAAM was currently in a hotel, waiting for the first day of Beacon Academy to start. The twins shared one room while Arthur and Francis shared the other. Alfred was in Arthur's room.

"The answer is no." Arthur said as he crossed his arms

"Why?" Alfred whined. "I just want to go and buy the new issue of Weapon's Magazine."

"Because you seem to have some fixation with sticking your nose in other people's business and call it being a Hero. If I let you walk around a big city at night, you're bound to get yourself into trouble." Arthur said.

"But I saw a shop that sells the magazine at the end of the street. I won't be going far." Alfred said. Arthur glared at Alfred for a few seconds before sighing.

"Do you promise not to get into trouble?" Arthur asked.

"Scouts honor! I'll be back in a few minutes!" Alfred said as he ran out of the hotel and down the street. Alfred stopped when he was in front of the shop

"From Dust till Dawn, heh, wordplay." Alfred said to himself as he looked at the store. The young adult walked into the shop. _I swear I see that same old guy in every shop I go into. If only I could get Matty to see it too,_ Alfred thought to himself as he looked at the old cashier.

"Hello there son, how may I help you?" The storekeeper asked.

"I'd like the latest issue of Weapon's Magazine, please." Alfred said.

"That'll be fifteen Lien please." The storekeeper said. Alfred handed over the appropriate amount of money. "The magazines are over there by that girl in the red hood." The storekeeper said while gesturing to the back of the store.

"Thanks." Alfred said while walking in the direction the old man pointed in. The young man quickly found the hooded girl the owner was talking about. Alfred quickly deduced she had headphones on based on the way she was bobbing her head and the shape of her hood. Alfred looked over the magazines, but couldn't find the one he wanted. Finally, he noticed the girl was standing right in front of what he wanted.

"Excuse me?" Alfred said while tapping on the girl's shoulder. The small female jumped in surprise, not expecting anyone to interact with her. She took off her hood and headphones and looked at Alfred.

"Can I help you?" The girl asked while staring at Alfred. _He's young,_ the girl thought to herself.

"You mind moving over a bit? Your standing in front of the magazine I want." Alfred said while smiling apologetically. The girl grew slightly flustered.

"Oh… sorry." The girl said as she moved over a few paces. She was about to go back to reading when she noticed just _what_ it was that Alfred was picking up.

"You read Weapon's Magazine?" The girl blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Totally! The articles are so interesting and I love seeing all the weapon designs featured in each issue!" Alfred said, excited that someone had asked him about his interests. The girl was silent, shocked at the fact she had met someone who was into weapons as much as her. Alfred mistook her silence for wariness.

"Sorry, I'm a bit of a weapon's geek." Alfred said as he self consciously rubbed his neck. The girl remained silent. "I'll be going now, sorry for creeping you out." Alfred said. It wasn't the first time he had made someone uncomfortable with his love of weapons. As Alfred turned around to leave, the girl seemed to come to her senses.

"Wait! I like reading Weapon's Magazine too!" The girl exclaimed while holding up her own issue. Alfred's eyes widened in surprise. His surprise quickly gave way to happiness.

"Finally! Someone who understands the value of weapons!" Alfred said. "I tried getting my friends into this stuff…."

"... but they just looked at you like you were weird!?" The girl excitedly said, finishing Alfred's sentence. Alfred looked down at her in surprise, causing the girl to blush in embarrassment.

"Yeah, actually. How'd you know?" Alfred asked.

"I… I've gone through the same thing." The girl said.

"Well, I know how much that sucks." Alfred said while smiling.

"Uh-huh." The girl said, glad someone understood what she was talking about.

"Alfred F. Jones, at your service." Alfred said while extending a hand for the girl to shake. The girl with silver eyes looked at his hand in confusion for a few seconds before realizing what was going on.

"Oh, Ruby Rose." Ruby said as she shook Alfred's hand. _Ow, his grip is like Yang's_ , Ruby thought to herself as she suppressed a wince. Alfred smiled down at Ruby, glad to have met someone with his interests. _I'm sure Arthur won't mind if I stick around for a few more minutes,_ Alfred thought to himself. Ruby and Alfred were too caught up in their conversation that they didn't notice a group of thugs enter the dust shop.

"So Ruby, anything worth mentioning in this issue?" Alfred asked.

"Flip to page thirty-seven." Ruby cryptically said. Alfred complied and flipped his magazine to the appropriate page.

"No way!" Alfred said with wide eyes. "Limited edition scopes!?" Alfred exclaimed in disbelief.

"Right!?" Ruby said as she looked at her own magazine and began to drool slightly. "Oh if only I could get my hands on one of those, Crescent Rose would be even perfecter." Ruby said.

 _Perfecter?_ Alfred thought to himself in amusement.

"Hey." A thug said from behind Ruby and Alfred, but neither heard him.

"Crescent Rose?" Alfred asked.

"Oh, that's the name of my weapon." Ruby said as she patted the device strapped to her back.

"Hey!" The thug said a little louder this time.

"You go to combat school?" Alfred asked.

"Uh-huh. Signal Academy. Two more years and I get to go to Beacon." Ruby said with pride. "Do you go to combat school?" Ruby asked.

"Nope. I was raised outside the kingdoms…. kind of." Alfred said.

"HEY! Put your hands up!" The thug yelled, pissed off that he was being ignored.

"Why?" Ruby asked, finally taking notice of the man. Alfred looked at the man's sword and then saw all the other man dressed exactly like him looting the store.

"I think he's mugging us." Alfred said, not at all intimidated.

"Yeah, so you and your friend here better put your hands in the air!" The thug said as he raised his sword. Ruby and Alfred looked at each other for two seconds before looking back at the thug.

"Shit!" The thug yelled as he flew across the store and crashed into the wall. Roman gave the downed thug a bored look before motioning for another thug to go see what happened.

"Fuck!" The other thug yelled as he crashed through the window and landed on the sidewalk. Roman and the remaining thugs went outside and what they saw baffled them.

A short girl in a red hood with a ridiculously large scythe.

A teenage guy in a bomber jacket with what looked like brass knuckles on his hands.

"Okay, get them." Roman said. The thugs with swords rushed the two teenagers in the hopes of an easy win. Those that tried slashing Ruby found themselves being crushed into the ground by the blunt end of her scythe. Those that tried stabbing Alfred were thrown like ragdolls into the surrounding buildings. One thug tried firing his gun, but Alfred quickly turned one of his brass knuckles into a pistol and shot the gun out of his hand. Ruby then smashed him into the store.

"You were worth every cent, truly you were." Roman muttered as he looked at the downed bodies of the thugs. "Well Red and Blue, this has been an eventful evening. Unfortunately, this is where we part ways." Roman said as he pointed the end of his cane at the meddling teenagers. The end flipped and turned into a crosshair.

"Uh oh." Alfred muttered, knowing what was happening next. Roman pressed the trigger and shot some sort of dust ammunition at the kids. Alfred, being the hero he is, picked up Ruby and jumped out of the way. Ruby let out a surprised squeak as she and Alfred rocketed out of the way.

"I could have dodged on my own…" Ruby muttered, trying to ignore the fact Alfred was carrying her bridal style. An impressive feat considering Ruby was still holding Crescent Rose.

"A hero will always looks out for the safety of others." Alfred cheerily said as he let go of Ruby. "A hero also brings criminals to justice!" Alfred said as he spotted Roman climbing up the side of a building. "Let's get him!" Alfred said as he gestured for Ruby to follow him.

"You okay if we go after him?" Ruby asked the shopkeeper. The old man nodded. Satisfied, Ruby and Alfred ran after Torchwick.

"Stop!" Ruby yelled as they got onto the roof of the building.

"Persistent." Roman muttered as a Bullhead hovered into view. Before Ruby and Alfred could do anything, Torchwick climbed onto the Bullhead.

"Well Red and Blue, looks like this is the end of the line." Torchwick said as he took out a dust crystal and threw it at Alfred and Ruby. It clattered to the floor in front of the teenagers. Roman sneered as he fired a round at the dust crystal. An explosion engulfed the entire rooftop, and, presumably, Alfred and Ruby. When the smoke cleared, however, a blonde woman with a riding crop was standing in front of Ruby and Alfred,some sort purple magical shield in front of them.

"Is that…" Alfred said in awe.

"... a Huntress?" Ruby finished, just as amazed as he was. They watched on in amazement as the blonde woman waved her riding crop and sent various purple projectiles at the Bullhead.

"We got a huntress." Roman said in slight worry. The woman driving the Bullhead got up to confront the Huntress while Roman drove the Bullhead. The mysterious woman with a red dress shot a blast of fire at the group, but the Huntress blocked it with her riding crop. The embers of the attack seemed to screech before exploding. The huntress managed to backflip out of the blast radius.

"How does she do that with high heels?" Alfred asked, eyes still wide in wonder.

"I have no idea." Ruby responded. _I can't even walk in a straight line with those death traps on, yet she can do all this cool stuff?_ Ruby thought to herself.

The Huntress used her powers to compress the rubble into a large projectile before shooting it at the Bullhead. The woman shot the projectile to pieces with her fire, but the Huntress reformed it with the leftover pieces. Wanting to minimize damage, Torchwick turned the Bullhead so that the attack hit the armored roof. The woman seemed to gather power before releasing it in a wave, disintegrating the attack.

"We should probably help." Alfred said as he got over his awe and began firing his pistols at the woman. Ruby nodded, turned her scythe into her sniper rifle mode, and did the same. Much to the frustration of the teenagers, the woman seemed to block every bullet that went near her with her bare hand. The Bullhead flew away, leaving the trio standing on the roof. Alfred and Ruby looked at the Huntress before rushing to her side.

"Can we have your autograph!?" Ruby and Alfred asked at the same time, not noticing how easily each said 'we' instead of 'I.'

"You two are coming with me." The woman said with a scowl on her face.

They didn't get their autograph.

… **Unknown Location, Ten Minutes Later...**

Ruby and Alfred were told to sit at the table and wait. The youths compiled mostly out of fear of the woman. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

"So," Alfred said in an effort to break the silence, "I didn't get the chance to say this earlier, 'cause we were fighting mafioso," Ruby giggled at Alfred's nickname for Torchwick, "but your weapon IS. SO. COOL!" Alfred yelled as what Ruby could have sworn were stars appeared in his eyes.

"Thanks, I put a lot of blood, sweat, tears, and ketchup into her." Ruby proudly stated.

"Ketchup?" Alfred asked in amusement.

"I was eating lunch in the engineering room and spilled ketchup on her." Ruby explained as she lovingly caressed her weapon.

"So it's a scythe and high caliber, customizable sniper rifle, right?, Alfred asked. Ruby looked up at him in amazement that he had gotten it exactly right after only seeing her weapon once.

"Wow… that's exactly right. How'd you know?" Ruby asked.

"It's pretty obvious that it's a scythe. Plus, I help my brother do maintenance on his sniper rifle sometimes, so I know a thing or two about those." Alfred said.

"Neat, so whatta you have?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, I have two high caliber customizable pistols." Alfred said as he pulled out his weapons. "I can change the rate of fire from burst, to semi automatic, to full auto. I also have a couple of silencers I can put on them if I need to be all sneaky like. If I press this button here," Alfred pressed the button on one of them, "It turns into brass knuckles, although they would technically be called Altesian steel knuckles." Alfred said.

"I've never seen someone with those before. My sister uses gauntlets, but those are totally different." Ruby said as she examined Alfred's hand, and, by extension, his weapon.

"It's nothing fancy like yours, but it really fits my style." Alfred modestly said.

"Are you kidding!? You've created high quality weapon's here! Do you know how hard it is to put variant fire rates on pistols!? There's a reason you don't see that often! Yet you come in and do it like it's nothing!" Ruby practically yelled as she grabbed the hand holding his pistol. Seconds of silence passed after Ruby's outburst. The silver eyed girl blushed out of embarrassment.

"... you really think so?" Alfred asked, causing Ruby to look up at him surprise. She was expecting him to be thoroughly creeped out. Yet here he was asking her is she meant it.

"Uh, yeah I do. I'll admit I may have gone a little overboard with Crescent Rose's design, but that doesn't mean yours isn't as good as mine." Ruby said as she sheepishly smiled.

"Thanks! You know, when I was originally making my guns, I wanted it to have, like, six different weapon forms. Arthur convinced me that simpler is better. I guess he was right." Alfred said as he put away his weapons.

"Whose Arthur?" Ruby asked.

"He's kind of like my older brother. Makes sure I eat my vegetables, get plenty of sleep, bails me outta jail, that kind of stuff." Alfred nonchalantly said.

"Wait what was that last o-" Ruby began but was cut off by Glynda walking into the room.

"I hope you both know what you did, while impressive, was incredibly foolish." The woman with the permanent scowl said.

"If it was up to me, I would send you home with a pat on the back…" Ruby looked up at the woman hopefully.

",,, and a slap on the wrist!" Glynda said as she slammed her riding crop on the table. Ruby made a startled eep noise and shrank away from the weapon.

"Listen lady, it's not like we actively looked for them. We were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Alfred said, slightly annoyed at Glynda.

"Is that why you chased after a notorious criminal?" Glynda countered.

"When you can do the things we can, and you don't, and then the bad things happen, don't they happen because of you?" Alfred said, paraphrasing a quote from one of his favorite superhero movies. "Were we supposed to let mafioso get away?" Alfred asked. Years of arguing with Arthur had taught Alfred how to verbally fence with people who considered themselves smarter than you. Right now, Glynda was fitting that bill pretty well. Glynda's eyed widened ever so slightly as she contemplated what Alfred had said.

"He has you there Glynda." A new voice said from the other side of the door. A man with silver hair and glasses walked into the room. In one hand he had a plate of cookies and in the other he had a mug filled with coffee. Ruby began drooling when she saw the plate of cookies.

"You… have silver eyes." The man said as he looked at Ruby.

"Uhh, yeah, I do." Ruby nervously replied.

"Would either of you care for a cookie?" The man offered as he placed the plate on the table. Not needing further invitation, Ruby began devouring the treats.

"Thanks, but I'm more of an apple pie kind of guy myself. Besides, I get the feeling Ruby would like it if she had the plate to herself." Alfred said while chuckling at Ruby's eating habits. _That's another thing we have in common_ , Alfred thought to himself.

"Noted. I must say what you two did was very impressive. Where did you two go to combat school?" The man asked as he brought up footage of the fight on his scroll.

"I didn't go to combat school. My skills are home grown." Alfred said while pointing his thumb at himself.

"I go to Signal. They taught me everything I know." Ruby said as she swallowed a mouthful of cookie.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever created?" The man asked. Alfred looked at Ruby with impressed eyes.

"You just got even more badass." Alfred complimented.

"No, someone else taught me." Ruby said before cramming another cookie into her mouth.

"The only other scythe user I know is a dusty old Qrow." The man mused.

"Dath Mua Umkle!" Ruby said through a mouth of cookie.

"Swallow." Alfred suggested, having had the problem multiple times himself.

"Sorry, that's my uncle! I was complete trash before he took me under his wing. Now I'm all like Hiyah! Watcha!" Ruby said while striking various comical poses. Alfred chuckled at how dorky she looked at the moment.

"Maybe your uncle can give me a lesson or two." Alfred said in a joking manner.

"Sure! Just let him get back from his latest mission." Ruby said, not picking up that it was meant as a joke.

"When's he coming back?" Alfred asked.

"He said he was going to be gone for, like, ever. Maybe today, maybe four years from now. Who knows?" Ruby said while shrugging her shoulders. Ozpin silently watched in amusement as the teenagers interacted.

"Getting back to the topic at hand," Ozpin said, "Why do you want to be a Huntsman and Huntress. Seems like dangerous work for a couple of young teenagers." Ozpin said.

"So? I've always wanted to be a hero." Alfred said.

"Hero?" Ozpin asked in amusement.

 _He wants to be a hero too_ , Ruby thought to herself as she looked at the boy next to her.

"Someone who helps anyone who needs it. Being a Huntsman is as close as I can get to that." Alfred said.

"And you?" Ozpin asked as he turned to Ruby.

"I want to help people too. Ever since I was a little girl I wanted to be like the heroes in the stories my sister would read to me. I guess I could be a cop, but being a Huntress is so much cooler and romantic and awesome." Ruby said.

"You want to be a hero too?" Alfred asked, an excited smile slowly growing across his face.

"Yeah." Ruby said.

"We can be partners!" Alfred exclaimed as he grabbed Ruby's shoulders. The silver eyed girl's eyes widened as Alfred's face got very close to hers.

 _And the topic has been changed again, wonderful_ , Ozpin thought to himself as he watched the teens interact.

"Uh…" Ruby said, trying to ignore the fact Alfred's face was dangerously close to hers. The silver eyed girl's cheeks were growing redder and redder.

"Think about it! Like partners in crime, but not the crime part!" Alfred said, oblivious to the fact that he was invading the girl's personal space.

"Mister Jones, may we please get back to the matter at hand?" Ozpin asked.

"How do ya know my name?" Alfred asked, letting go of Ruby. The silver eyed girl looked down in an effort to unredden her cheeks.

"That doesn't matter. Let me ask you, do you know who I am?" The man asked.

"You're Professor Opzin, headmaster of Beacon academy." Ruby said.

"Correct, Ruby, how would you like to attend my school?" Ozpin offered. Ruby gasped before jumping up and down excitedly.

"I'd love to!" Ruby said as she jumped up and down in her seat. "Wait, what about Alfred? He did cool stuff too." Ruby said while pointing to her friend.

"Me? I'm already enrolled into Beacon." Alfred said. Ruby looked at him in surprise.

"I know, right? A fifteen year old going to Beacon?" Alfred said while chuckling a little. He looked at Ruby for exactly four seconds before figuring it out. "Oh hey! You're fifteen too, aren't you!?" Alfred asked.

"... you're fifteen?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, Matty too." Alfred said.

"I don't know who Matty is." Ruby pointed out. Ozpin could tell they were about to go off topic again, so he decided to end the conversation there.

"Before you continue your little interaction, I took the liberty of calling your guardians." Ozpin said. "They will be by to pick you up shortly. You may both wait outside. It was pleasure meeting you both." Ozpin said before leaving the room.

"He was weird." Alfred said once Ozpin had left.

"Yeah, so how did you get into Beacon?" Ruby asked.

"To be honest, I'm not really sure. One day Arthur just kinda told me and Matty that we were going to Beacon with him and Francis. " Alfred said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"That's… great?" Ruby said, not sure how to respond.

"We should probably go outside." Alfred said as he got up. Ruby followed him. "So you're going to Beacon now, how does that feel?" Alfred asked as they went outside.

"It feels great! When I woke up this morning, I didn't expect that I would meet you, stop a robbery, and get into Beacon academy!" Ruby exclaimed. They exited the building and sat at a bench next to it.

"Just wait 'till I tell my sister!" Ruby said.

"Tell me what?" A blonde haired woman asked out of nowhere. Alfred jumped, thinking it was a ghost, before realizing it was just a teenage girl.

"Okay, you and that motorcycle were not there ten seconds ago." Alfred said as he pointed to the yellow motorcycle, which he thought was actually really cool.

"And you are?" The blonde woman asked as she looked over Alfred. _He's cute,_ she thought to herself.

"Alfred F. Jones." Alfred said as he offered his hand to shake. The woman grinned as she took the offered hand.

"Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's sister." Yang said. _Now that's a grip. Two can play at this game_ , Yang thought to herself as she started applying more pressure into the handshake.

"So we're doing this now." Alfred said as he applied his own pressure. Ruby looked on as her sister and Alfred kept shaking each other's hand. After a few seconds, one of them finally gave in.

"Okay you win, geez." Yang said as she pulled her hand back and started massaging it.

"Yang, what are you doing here?" Ruby asked.

"Dad called me and told me to pick you up. I thought you were getting your magazine, not on some date with blue eyes over here." Yang teased while pointing a thumb at Alfred.

"Yang! It's not like that! We just met like half an hour ago." Ruby said as her cheeks reddened.

"Geez Rubes, it's way too easy to rile you up." Yang said as she chuckled. "Anyways, get on. Dad wants to talk to you." Yang said as she tossed Ruby a bright red helmet.

"Hang on," Ruby said as she turned to look at Alfred, "can I have your number?" Ruby asked as she pulled out her scroll.

"Sure!" Alfred said as he pulled out his own scroll and swapped contact information with Ruby.

"Thanks. I… guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Ruby asked, knowing that they were both now going to Beacon.

"Yeah, I guess so." Alfred said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well... it was great meeting you, bye." Ruby said before turning around. She saw Yang giving her a grin that said _You are going to tell me everything_. Ruby got on the motorcycle, and, seconds later, they were speeding down the streets of Vale.

"Arthur is going to be pissed with me." Alfred said as he sat down and started playing a game on his scroll

… **20 minutes later, Rose/Xiao Long residence…**

"So let me get this straight," Taiyang said, "you went to the usual place to buy your magazine. Alright, you then bought said magazine and began to read it in the store. Okay, while you were reading, you met some guy who also likes weapons." Taiyang said as he spared a glance at Ruby.

"That part makes sense. I don't like that you were talking to boys, but I can deal with it. What I don't get is that the notorious criminal Roman Torchwick walked into that store with his thugs and began to rob it. You and… what was his name?" Taiyang asked.

"Alfred." Ruby said.

"You and Alfred decide to try and stop a known criminal and murderer. Why!? Why would you do that!?" Taiyang said, becoming a little hysterical.

"Because-"

"You follow Roman up onto the roof of a building where he gets on a Bullhead and tries to blast you to kingdom come. But luckily, there happened to be a Huntress near the area, who managed to save you and Alfred! It's like this is straight out of some cartoon!" Taiyang said as he grew even more hysterical.

"Then a mystery woman starts spewing fireballs at you, and what follows is a fight where you were very clearly out of your league. Bottom line, the criminal gets away, which really makes the whole 'I wanted to catch the bad guy' argument a moot point, and the Huntress takes you to an Interrogation room." Taiyang said. Ruby sank further into the couch, a little worried for her dad.

"But wait there's more! In the interrogation room, you meet none other than Ozpin, headmaster of one of the most prestigious schools in Remnant! You talk for three minutes and Bam! He offers you a spot in this year's freshman class, officially moving you up two years." Taiyang said as he took a deep breath.

"Did I miss anything?" Taiyang asked as he looked at his youngest daughter.

"No… that pretty much covers it." Ruby said as she nervously rubbed her arm.

"Ruby… I don't know wether to be mad at you, or proud of you." Taiyang honestly said.

"I'd prefer pride…" Ruby mumbled.

"I'm sorry, it's just a lot to take in. When I woke up this morning didn't expect to find out my daughter had not only foiled a robbery, but was personally invited to an illustrious combat school for older students." Taiyang said as he slumped down on the couch.

"If it makes you feel better, neither did I." Ruby offered.

"It actually does, thank you." Taiyang said.

"C'mon dad, lighten up!" Yang said as she walked into the living room and sat down next to Ruby. "So what if she fought a bad guy? That's why she has her scythe. Be happy that Ruby is going to join her big sis." Yang said as she draped an arm over Ruby's shoulder.

"Speaking of whom, I believe we need to talk, you and I." Yang said as she shot Ruby a cheshire cat grin

"Uhhh… I really should get some sleep." Ruby said as she tried to back away from Yang, but found that the blonde girl had a firm grip on her shoulder.

"I'll walk you." Yang said as she forcibly dragged Ruby up the stairs and to their room.

"I'm not done talking with Ruby." Taiyang said.

"Dad, Ruby is fine, she's going to a good school two years early, and she made a new friend. Be happy." Yang said before disappearing up the stairs, Ruby in tow. Yang pulled Ruby into their room before closing and locking the door.

"So Ruby… wanna tell me about your cute new friend?" Yang sweetly asked.

…

"Thirty minutes. I take my eye off you for thirty bloody minutes and look what happens!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Hey It's not like I went out of my way to fight them. They tried mugging me!" Alfred said in his defense.

"He has a point you know." Matthew said in support of his brother.

" _Oui,_ he just had bad luck tonight is all. Leave the poor boy alone Arthur." Francis said from the bathroom, currently in the process of brushing his hair before going to sleep.

"See? Totally not my fault." Alfred reinforced.

"Be that as it may, Francis and I had to pull a lot of strings to get you and Matthew into Beacon two years early. Forgive me if I'm a little cross that your first interaction with Ozpin was due to you attempting to stop a notorious criminal, who got away in the end, might I add." Arthur retorted, his angry demeanor switching to one of minor annoyance, which was pretty much Arthur's normal state of being.

"Honestly i thought you'd be madder about the fact I got into a fight with that fire lady. Preeeeettttyyyy sure what she did was magic." Alfred casually said.

"Wait...what!?" Arthur, Francis, and Matthew said at the same time.

"Uh, did that Ozpin guy not tell you? Well, yeah that lady had magic. I'm eighty percent sure."

"Don't joke about that Al." Matthew warned as he hugged his rescue polar bear cub Kumajirou closer to himself.

"Magic? Like… my magic?" Arthur questioned.

"Yeah, but hers was mostly fire and screechy explosions." Alfred answered. Arthur and Francis exchanged worried glances with each other.

"Do you think Ozpin knows?" Francis asked.

"I'm not sure. This could be related to what happened to Amber though." Arthur answered.

"Who's Amber?" Alfred asked.

"Not important. Alfred, are you sure that was magic?" Arthur said, brushing aside Alfred's question. He'd already told the twins about magic. No need to tell them every closely guarded secret, such as the existence of Maidens.

"Positive. She did too much stuff for it to be just her semblance. Plus all she had on were clothes, no weapons or anything. There's no way she had enough dust in that dress to pull of the kind of stuff she did."

"That does sound an awful lot like magic." Matthew mumbled.

"Bugger it all. We haven't even started classes and we're already knee deep in serious shit." Arthur muttered.

"I don't see what the big deal is. Yeah she has magic, but I'm pretty sure you could take her Artie." Alfred said. Arthur scowled at Alfred's nickname for him.

"The point isn't if I could beat her. The point is that she has magic in the first place.' Arthur retorted.

"Magic is supposed to be virtually extinct, eh." Matthew chimed in.

"Well, what should we do?" Alfred asked.

"Hell if I know. This is completely out of the blue." Arthur said.

"Perhaps we can talk with our dear friend Ozpin? I'm sure he would happy to involve himself in these matters." Francis suggested, walking out of the bathroom with freshly brushed hair.

"Telling Ozpin would mean telling that bloke Ironwood." Arthur pointed out.

"Ironwood? Why would that Altesian airbag hear about this?" Alfred asked. Arthur and Francis exchanged glances, reminding each other that they'd never told the twins about the secret society Ozpin and Ironwood were a part of.

"Matthew, Alfred, I believe it is time you get some sleep. Tomorrow is our big day after all." Francis suggested.

"You guys never answered my question." Alfred said, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"C'mon Alfred. It's not that big a deal, eh." Matthew said while lightly tugging on Alfred's sleeve. Alfred wanted to protest, but he didn't feel like arguing with his brother tonight. Plus, in the back of his head, Alfred knew he should probably get some sleep. The blue eyed teenager followed his twin, quietly grumbling.

"For the record, I still want answers." Alfred said as he walked out the door of Arthur's and Francis' room.

"Duly noted." Arthur said before closing the door.

"So, what do you suggest we do then?" Francis asked.

"Take it up with Oz I suppose." Arthur said with a sigh.

"What about Ironwood?" Francis reminded.

"There's a chance he already knows. Hell, everyone in Ozpin's little group might already know and they decided to keep us out of the loop."

"Hmmm, I don't know how I feel about that." Francis muttered while crossing his arms.

"Let's just talk with Ozpin tomorrow. I've had enough for today." Arthur said while climbing into bed.

 _ **A/N: What up people. It's me, ya favorite author in the whole wide world. Okay, maybe that's not true, especially when you consider the amount of neglect I've shown this story. Nevertheless, know that I have not forgotten this story. As it turns out, having more than one story going at the same time is difficult as hell. Add in my shitty work ethic and it's like having a plate of nachos overflowing with cheese that you can't contain and it gets everywhere.**_

 _ **Still, thank you all for your support. I do plan on continuing this story, sporadic as the updates may be. Also, you may notice that the first chapter is a little different. I went ahead and put all the character prologues into one chapter and replaced the one that was already there, so feel free to take a look if you haven't already.**_

 _ **Now, in response to a comment I got, I do plan on including other Hetalia characters, though as to how relevant they'll be to the plot remains to be seen. Some may only get a brief cameo while others may get main character status. As to who will be in this story, I don't know. It mostly depends on who I like and how well I could fit them into the narrative. As to the question of pets, yeah they'll have their pets, though some of them, like Alfred and Arthur, are going to be a little toned down. Sorry, no magical lettuce bunnies and pixies and unicorns. So yeah, they'll have pets, just not the overtly magical ones.**_

 _ **Thank you all for your continued support. I'll see you next chapter.**_

 _ **Until then.**_


End file.
